


Cool Kids

by wandpersand



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, obnoxious cliche hs au, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandpersand/pseuds/wandpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generic high school au, inspired by Cool Kids by Echosmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kids

Luke walks by, bright cocky smile and a swagger to his step as he passes Michael in the hallway. Michael pointedly ignores the eyebrow raised at him. Luke's posse does more than that, whispering to each other and pointing.  
Yeah, he has green hair, whoop-di-doo.  Thanks, he thinks, I had no idea.  
Luke smiles, almost apologetically. He doesn't speak, though Michael doesn't either.  
\---  
"Hey," Luke says. Michael's hand freezes on his locker dial. He tends to avoid that group, the cool kids and whatnot. They were all so perfect, hair and clothes and, as Michael is realizing while standing next to Luke, just overall. Luke is really pretty. His eyes are a crystalline blue and he has these little dimples from the smile on his lips. Yeah, Luke is smiling at him. "Nice shirt."  
Michael looks down at his Green Day tee, nodding. "Thanks." he goes back to opening his locker. "Wait, you like Green Day?"  
Luke keeps smiling.  
\---  
It's lunch, and Michael is sitting up against the outside of the gym, as per usual. It's quieter there, less commotion. He has headphones in, playing some All Time Low. He doesn't notice the sneakered feet walk towards him until Luke is about a meter away, holding a bagel in one hand and a can of Monster in the other. Michael pulls out a headphone and cocks his head.  
"Can I sit here?" Luke moves in a little closer.  
"Um, yeah, sure." Michael stutters, and scoots to the side, even though there's plenty of wall to sit against.  
"What are you listening to?"  
Michael doesn't speak more, knows he'll end up stammering, just holds out one ear bud. Luke takes it and immediately starts singing along, "Oh-oh-oh how was I supposed to know you were o-o-over me, I think that I should go,"  
Michael does the echo "Go!" and together they end up singing the rest of the song. Michael steals a sip of the Monster, picking up the can from where it's between the two of them. Luke smacks at his arm while he's drinking and he sputters, almost spit takes. Luke takes back. Michael tries to steal it again, because, hey, getting a rise out of cute boys who he's splitting headphones with is always fun.  
Weightless comes on and Luke smiles,"God, this song is the reason I learned how to play guitar."  
"I got my first guitar after listening to Take Off Your Pants and Jacket. Roller Coaster was the first song I learned to play."  
"Wait, you play too? You should totally come over and jam sometime. Does this weekend sound good?"  
\---  
Luke's couch is comfortable. Luke is comfortable too, guitars put away after a rousing session of Mayday Parade and We The Kings, the two boys piled on each other. Michael's face is leaning into the crook of Lukes neck. After a few more lunches splitting headphones, Michael doesn't quite know how they got there.  
"Luke," Michael says. Luke makes a sleepy noise. "Why did you come talk to me? That first day I mean. Don't you have friends cooler than me?"  
"Do you want the real answer or some bullshit that makes me seem less creepy?"  
"Real."  
"You had good hair. I liked all the bands on your shirts and you stomped around in your docs like you don't give a shit. People I hang with, they care too much, stuck up assholes sometimes. They pointed you out as an oddball but I don't know. I thought you were cute." Luke chuckles, "And the skintight jeans didn't hurt."  
Before he realizes what was happening, Luke's lips are on Michael's, soft and exploratory. Michael is caught off guard, freezes for a second before bringing a hand up to Luke's jaw, feeling the beginnings of stubble. It's really fucking nice. Luke kisses with little flicks of tongue and teeth scraping soft across Michaels bottom lip. Michael shudders.  
When Luke pulls away, his pupils are wide and his lips are red, kiss bitten. Michael thinks he looks beautiful.  
\---  
Michael is sauntering through the hallway when, as usual, a group of giggling girls and boys in sagging basketball shorts are laughing at him again.  
Towering above them, Luke walks out of the small crowd and stands next to Michael. He looks out at the group.  
"Guys, that's not very nice," he says, moving even closer to Michael.  
Luke leans down and presses a kiss to Michaels lips.  
The group looks on in stunned silence.  
"If you could so kindly move, I'm gonna walk my boyfriend to class."

**Author's Note:**

> Do not let this be the work you judge my writing by please  
> nonetheless, follow me on tumblr at stopsnapbackmikey2k14


End file.
